Stuck in the Past
by NewsieGoil09
Summary: keladry Mindelan is just a dancer...well a ballerina from the year 2010 and when she trips and falls over a crate she gets thrown into the past with a grouchy spot conlon...(girl in the picture is Kel) it is rewritten so please give it another chance if you already read some
1. Chapter 1: Unfriendly Encounters

"stupid…." I muttered as I tried my dance move again mid whirl I had tripped over a crate and almost fell over.

My pointe shoes clopped onto the floor of the old lodging house in Brooklyn like horses hooves; we are originally from harlem but It was too rowdy so we moved here which is apparently safer. My brown hair goes a bit past my shoulders and is in a tight bun with a few tendrils hanging in front of my face that escaped; My hazel eyes scanned around and I put my left foot on pointe stretching my foot a bit. I looked at my knee to see a bruise forming with a red line of blood oozing out of the ripped tights. I saw the crate that was rude enough to disrupt my practice. It was definitely old, yet simple, the crate is covered in dust hiding the dark green color i think it was with a rusted lock on the front.

It seemed inviting enough, I honestly cant resist my curiosity which my mother warned me would one day get me killed. I knelt down ignoring the throbbing in my knee reaching my hand forward to dust it off. I was right that it was a dark green, probably a medium size I guess with nothing to show how to open it. I glanced around before pulling my black dance bag close to get my lock picks out. It was something i learned to do when i was bored one day, I also grabbed my menthols and lit it up before getting to work. It eased my anxiety a bit keeping my hands steady as i worked on it. It took about a half hour before i felt the lock open.

I grinned to myself before hearing my mothers footsteps. I sighed softly as i stood up and opened the window before sitting on the sill wanting to keep my prize to myself for now. I didnt want my mom getting too curious. "shit" i mumbled as I heard her stumble a bit from one of the old rickety boards in this house.

The door creaked open making me flinch from the sound as i flicked ash off my third cigarette before my mother sneezed and sniffled from the dust or the smoke. I wasnt quite sure which it was, i brushed some tendrils from my face annoyed before my mother spoke.

"honey I thought you quit" my mom asked I shrugged non chalantly and kept my focus on the box.

"I did…but whatever I am sick of starting new dance studios" I said around the cigarette before looking at her with annoyance as well as anger in my eyes. She sighed softly at our usual argument we had after every move. I thought i was making a good point about this; at this rate i wont ever become the ballerina i wanted to become.

"im sorry" she whispered looking away from my gaze unable to handle it anymore before she left the room. I slowly got down from the sill and went to the crate with the curiosity brimming.

"here goes nothing" I whispered putting out the cigarette, with shaky hands hoping for no rats I opened the crate with some difficulty and saw books, newspapers, journals and such. I found a cabby cap that was brown as well as worns sit on the top, I dusted it off seeing the name 'pistol' written hazardly slightly added on the inside. I found a worn journal that was leather and pages yellowed with age.

'spot conlon' was scribbled on the inside cover and on the opposite side scratched out were journal, diary more so atleast 5 times, and then notebook stayed as it was. I sighed and looked through it and saw many different things nicknames with descriptions, especially his birdies that he called them but I can see they were spies from the information he gathered.

I don't know how long I sat there reading it, but I have smoked a whole pack of cigs my ash tray filled. I put the notebook down at the end and sighed getting up before going to shower, i wasn't satisfied, i wanted to know more. It took half the time it normally did for me to shower from me being so anxious. I dried my hair before throwing it into a messy bun then I changed into sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt before I went through the box with the cap back on my head with my wet hair down. I found a key on an old chord and I slid it around my neck going through some more things when I heard an eerie sound.

It sounded like something moving across the floor, I noticed a huge temperature change making my breath come out in white puffs. I looked around starting to shiver as the window i was sitting at slammed shut.

"what the hell?" I questioned quickly standing up regretting it almost immediately as my knee buckled making me fall flat on my face. "shit" I whimpered quietly getting out of the tanlge of my limbs holding my hurting knee close to my chest.

"kel? you ok?!" my mom yelled up as I heard the chest open with a resounding thump. Papers flew everywhere around me causing my heartbeat to quicken in fear.

"Y-YEAH! I JUST FELL MOM!" i squeaked out scared to make whatever was happening get worse. I gasped when a cold wind hit me as a face rittled with anger was in front of mine instantly, the lights went crazy making the whole thing creepier. I squeaked scrambling back as I heard laughter surround me. "fuck, fuck, fuck!" I mumbled hitting the wall hard with my back. "Please dont hurt me!" I squeaked before i heard a scream and a hiss like a cat telling someone to back off.

I dont know how long i sat there, but soon enough the sounds as well as the cold disappeared leaving me shaking like a leaf. I couldnt believe it, but at some point i closed my eyes like a child trying to will the monster under the bed away. I clenched my fists as i opened my eyes to see my whole room a mess like a tornado went through it.

"Fuck...that was the scariest thing ever" I whimpered as i snatched a pack of smokes near me, i shakily pulled one out before putting it in my mouth. THe lighter was honestly harder though, i was shaking so bad i couldnt light it right away.

I smoked for a while before getting the courage to stand up to clean up the mess. I put the papers in the crate not paying attention to anything, but the cleaning. I needed sleep but wasnt sure it would come for me.

I slammed the crate shut before laying in bed hiding under the covers like a child worried about what would come next. Eventually i must have fallen asleep for the next morning there was a pounding on the door with my mother calling me for breakfast.

I grumbled as i threw the blanket off and sighed softly as I looked around my still clean room with the crate sitting there innocently. I just wish i could figure out why the hell that happened. I slid the cap off my head feeling sad for some strange reason. I couldnt figure out why as i put it on my bed. It was like i NEEDED to wear it.

"ill figure this out later, right now i need food and time to think" I mumbled getting up and limping to the kitchen with my head full of thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Mirror

I sat there playing with my food sighing softly not sure what to do about the evil spirit in my room. I can still remember his grotesque face. It twisted in anger, and just plain crazy. I mean it scared me horribly. I dont remember ever being so scared, not even from the paranormal activity movies.

I bit my lip as i finished my food wanting to know who that was. I sighed as i stood up going to the sink putting my plate in before going upstairs. I need to start at the beginning. I shook my head a bit as i sat at my computer desk spinning to see what i should looked up. "alright..first to see what year this crate is from, then I must see...who lived in this house before." I mumbled before opening my laptop, i opened a web browser then went to google humming to myself as i did so.

I typed in my house adress and started to see what it used to be. I was surprised to see it was an old news boy lodge. I scanned the page looking at it rubbing my chin deep in thought. "interesting" I mumbled as i saw photos of boys selling newspapers and learning all I could. Then the grotesque face was in a photo with them.

I looked at the caption looking through nicknames. Spirit, Club, lion, dancer, bear, cable, and finally Mr. Arthur the cop on scene. I frowned and felt angry just looking at his sneer of disappointment. There was apparently a huge fire in this lodging house.

I went back and typed in 'big fire of 1897 New york city' i looked before findignt he right one. I readt atleast 5 articles from different news papers. In 2011 it was rebuilt with the original basement.

"great" i mumbled rubbing my eyes tiredly, i looked out the window seeing the day had already spun by into the night from my searching. I lit a ciagarette deep in thought before a voice jumped at me.

"hello…nice to 'ave someone find dat old crate" I heard a voice say as the light dimmed and I jumped whirling around and seeing a figure of a boy, he was smoking a ghost cigarette smirking at me. I looked at him with fear hitting every pore of my body, was he the other one here last night?

"who are you?" I asked and he grinned at me smoking a cigarette himself I can tell he must be from the past since the cig was rolled in paper with tobacco sticking out at the end.

"a spirit…ise need ya 'elp goily" he said looking me over my anger sparked a bit at his mocking glance circling me.

"hey…hey! What were you a vulture in another life?" I asked annoyed which made him laugh a bit and looked at me stonily.

"youse will 'ave ta do" he said "I need ya ta go to me time and 'elp me" he said looking at me slightly aggravated "ise need ya ta save me" he said pointing to his forehead where a hole resides with a trickle of old blood dripping down. I gulped a bit looking at him as heleaned over letting me see a closer look. I felt bad as I took another drag tapping my fingers on my leg.

"Alright I will help you what happened?" I asked standing up walking over to my bed as he watched me closely. I heard clanging downstairs signaling to me that mom was making food.

"I was helpin dis goil a few years back and she became me goil…she ran off to harlem to help a leadeh at my will letting him get the chance to take her from me which I didn't mind till he started to treat her horribly I heard he was going to kill her and I ran down dere unknown to me udder newsies and I got captured...as well as tortured before being killed and she was shot at the same time as me…save us both okay.." he said sternly I nodded and he gestured to another crate hidden on a shelf, i opened it cautiously before pulling out an old pair of black pants with patches on it, i grabbed the cap from the bed putting it on next. I looked before finding three different shirts, another pair of pants, shoes, and a bag.

The boy was watching me closely making me aggravated as i packed some things from the crate into the big bag, including my lock picks. I pulled my money out with a frown on my face.

"will this work?, i mean will it change to your money?" I questioned and he laughed some more clutching his sides in some sort of hilarity at my situation. He pushed his hair back from his face flicking a phantom tear from his face.

"those were mine once..and the money...it might" he said nodding to it regally making me smile and put them in the bag. I left out long johns that stop before my knee, a breast band of some sort im guessing was his girlfriends, as well as black pants with a red plaid button up that was worn.

"whats the girls name?" I asked and he looked at me with a grin and sighed a bit as if deep in thought about her.

"Maple" he said grinning rubbing the back of his neck I nodded at him and looked at him fiddling with the key.

"whats your name?" I whispered as he smacked his forehead at his stupidity.

"spot conlon..leadeh of da brooklyn newsies..be careful girly" He whispered at me with sadness in his eyes. "theres more going on den ya thought...keep a close eye, work hard..and keep yer wits about ya start in hatten" he mumbled at me.

I nodded as he sank to the ground walking over to me with an air of importance before shoving me backwards into a mirror and I was gone forgetting to ask how to get home…crap.

I looked around myself seeing a kitchen and someone came in through a swinging door. I gulped and they looked at me shocked before rage was in their eyes, I was tackled down and pretty much dragged struggling away from the kitchen trying to grab the doorway I must look ridiculous, but I didn't care until I heard a loud yell.

"WHAT DA 'ELL IS GOING ON HEAH!" someone yelled both girls froze and I did as well my hazel eyes are wide with shock and embarrassment. "drop her…" he said as if he were talking to dogs; weirdly enough they listened like one. I was let go and fell to the floor with an oomf. I groaned and rolled into the doorframe cursing up a storm. I looked up putting the hat on my head firmly as I looked at the boy in front of me and its spot conlon. The one guy I was hoping to find under better circumstances well shit. "who are youse?" he asked me making me tremble in my…well his boots from the future and my hair hung around my face in curls and waves I gulped a bit. His hair was smoothed under a similar cap to mine, his grey eyes storming, mouth set in a stubbor yet firm line while his clothes hung loosely on him.

"i-I I am Keladry Mindelan" I whispered looking at him my eyes wide in fear clenching my fists. I saw the girls who grabbed me one brunette with hair that is choppy and to her ears with a white shirt, button up brown shirt with a black vest and black pants with the normal boots her eyes are a deep blue with a black pair of suspenders.

"im maple" the black haired girl beside the brunette said her hair is nice and wavy to her shoulders and she has brown eyes and a nice lither figure. She is wear a pair of long johns with an open blue button up shirt, pair of black pants, boots, a slingshot in her pocket and a grey cabby cap on her head with blue suspenders.

"im Ash" the brunette said smirking at me I nodded at them and a hand was held in front of me it was spots I grabbed it and was hefted up. I looked around I pushed my cap back up and they circled me like hawks like they were seeing how much work i needed.

"youse can stay heah fer now.." he said I nodded solemnly and maple along with ash came over to me and led me upstairs and I sat down for a couple of minutes and they explained everything. I mean who knew there were so many rules for living here.

"take the bed in corner next to the window..we all get one pillow, blanket, sheet and mattress..any extras are comin from you" Ash said crossing her arms watching me hold my bag close. "theres a trunk at the end wid a key..want da locks changed?..get it done yerself" She said softly with a slight irish brogue.

"thank you" I whispered putting my bag in the trunk before checking my things. I also noticed a spot that was definitely hidden. I pulled some paper back checking my money seeing it changed making me relieved. I took a tiny amount out before hiding the rest.

"so..youse hungry?..also i need a 2 cent fee fer stayin heah as well as yer signature or doodle if youse cant write" Maple said impatiently tapping her foot on the ground glaring at me. I was kind of shocked i dont even know her as she doesnt know me.

"thank you" I whispered handing her the two cents before signing my name as kel before walking with her downstairs.

"jack..ise got a new newsie..shes green..ise need yer help ta train her..im a bit busy today as it is to train her.." Spot said to another newsie who was rubbing his chin. He looked like a cowboy which kind of amused was handsome too with brown eyes, blondish brown hair and a nice lithe build a littl bit from not eating much.

"well spot...we can do every two days have her come down to da house to train..we can start tomorrow" Jack said before looking up over to me. He smirked and whistled a bit as i stood there. "Didnt tell me that she was pretty dere spot." He said jokingly as i rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Ise didnt notice.." spot said blankly before looking at me as i had an angry look on my face. 'im not here for stupid romances..im here to save him' i thought sighing softly.

"what a charmer" i grumbled shaking my head before ash dragged me away from the pair as they kept talking in low voices.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

I was led to a group of girls as boys were playing a couple of stick games, marbles or even practice fighting. I was a bit nervous about the fighting aspect, but i knew i had to learn. "hey goils..dis here is Kel..no nickname yet" Ash said smiling as a rainbow of girls sat there. They all looked tough in some aspect, others are conniving.

"hey dere..im Irish" A goil with dark brown hair, very thin yet with muscles looked at me grinning. her blue eyes sparkled with complete mischief making me wonder.

"nice to meet you" I said softly feeling a bit uncomfortable right now. One with black hair rolled her eyes at my words.

"jesus Ash..shes going to get run over by everyone heah, shes green, innocent, and too polite" she grumbled as another glared.

"shut up pirate!" she yelled annoyed at her words. "i was too now look at me" She hissed as pirate did look like one, one gold hoop earring, pirate type clothes and a knife in her boot from what i could see.

"please melody..youse still 'ave alot ta learn" Pirate said flipping back her black locks with a smirk.

"stupid wench" melody whispered pushign her dirty blonde hair from her face.

"lets go before dey get even more wound up" whispered Ash into my ear leading me away by the elbow.

"ok.." I said softly as we went down the docks to the city part of brooklyn. I looked at all the horses as well as trolleys with slight wonder.

"where are youse from?" Ash asked before i looked at her thinking fast.

"Cincinatti" I whispered looking away. "i left my mom alone, and went to search for my aunt..still cant find her" I said smiling sadly at her.

"oh.. ya like it heah...dont worry about Maple..she hates all da otha goils" Ash said gently looking at me. "shes jealous because she is wit spot.." she giggled as we went into this sort of diner. Ol' Fitzpatricks is what it was called making me wonder as we went to a certain table.

She ordered two sausage sandwhiches with the works. I looked out the window at the woman looking at us in distaste. I couldnt blame them, in this day and age we look like whores or otherwise unseemly in mens clothes. "ignore dem.." A voice said behind me as our food was set down with the works.

I turned my head seeing jack standing there with a tiny smirk on his face. "hi.." I mumbled before eating my food with a glass of water in front of me as well.

"hi..im Jack kelly..also known as cowboy" He said spitting into his hand, i quickly did the same and we shook hands, it was squishy and gross. I pulled my hand back seeing he had my crate. "wese goin ta hatten fer a bit...youse have alot of trainin ahead of ya" He said smirking at me with a tiny glimmer of mischief in his eyes too.

"ok.." i whispered looking at ash who had a sympathetic smile on her face. "ill see you later" I whispered after getting up and put my money down for our food. "my treat" I whispered as jack led me out taking me to Manhatten.

"so..once were dere..listen carefully" He said sternly to me as the sun started setting. It was sight to be seen, i loved it. "no funny business.." he said finally after a moment of silence. "things arent as dangerous-" he started before i heard yelling from a cop.

I looked over seeing him in a kids face. "YOU STOLE AN APPLE!" he yelled and i gulped my hand itching before i went over ignoring jacks words.

"how much?" I asked smirking at him as i held up a quarter looking at the sign. "i think i have enough" I said handing it to the shop keep taking another apple.

"y-you!" the cop flustered angrily i looked at him and my stomach instantly turned to knots. it was grotesque man. Oh shit.

"i paid for his wrongdoing" I said simply looking at him gently with a calm pulse. I gave him icy eyes as he pulled his hand back before smacking my in the face. I felt the stinging before my head snapped to the side.

"stupid wench" he mumbled before stomping off leaving me to hold back my tears. I noticed the boy run away terrified while jack was yelling at me for 'being so stupid' 'could have gotten put in a cell'

"i dont care" I grumbled annoyed at him as we were walking to manhatten. I was grumpy enough from the bruise on my face throbbing incessantly. I sighed softly looking around, it took a half hour to walk to manhatten and when we got there i got strange looks.

Women were either giving me pitying looks or disgusted looks, some were even horrified from the handprint bruise on my cheek im guessing. I sighed softly as some men smirked in a hoity toity way.

"youse ok?" Jack asked gently as we made it to the lodging house after another ten minute walk of glares/snorts/ and whispers.

"i guess" I mumbled softly putting my hands in my pockets wondering if my whole life will be dealing with this. 'wait..what am i thinking? im only here until spot is saved, then i am going home and getting into an art academy' i thought before sighing softly.

"so..heah we are...every mornin..wese are goin to train then after lunch sell until dinneh" He said before i nodded shivering a bit in the cold. It seemed near september. I peaked seeing a newsboy who ran over to jack.

"ay! jackyboy..whose da goil?" a boy asked with a cabby cap and a cigar hanging from his mouth. I looked at it with longing before jack smacked his forehead.

"Dis hear is Keladry..ise trainin her fer spot.." Jack said as he handed me an already made cigarette that must have cost him a pretty penny.

"heh..Im racetrack higgins" the boy said smiling at me, i spit into my hand and shook his while he grinned. "shes not as green as spot tinks" Race said grinning at me. I lit my smoke smiling to myself before jack said softly.

"she needs to be as tough as brooklyn race..." He whispered sighing softly rubbing his arms nervously like the thought of me not getting that good was such a bad thing. I made my face blank deep in thought as i smoke. 'i need to work my damn hardest to get this done.'

"i think she can do it.." Race said thoughtfully as i looked at him with a tiny amount of shock. I wasnt expecting talk back to jack. Then again...jacks different in a good way.

I watched them argue before i decided to say loudly. "lets start training now..i need to start as soon as possible jack" I said looking at him firmly putting out my cigarette.

"i like your style kel girl..come on.." he said walking in setting my crate down behind a desk. "no on will touch it.." he assured me at my frowning face.

After that jack started small working up my strength first for atleast an hour before starting simple hand to hand. I worked my ass off for three hours before jack said i needed a break. I drank a cup of water handed to me before looking at jack.

"your our third goil here kel..please dont make me regret this" He whispered almost begging and i smiled at him.

"i promise" I said really promising not to fuck it up. I will definitely not fuck it up. Well atleast i will try my hardest not to.

I saw a paper boy next to me and quickly scanned the date. 9/13/1987. I was right..september. I sighed softly wishing i hadnt of done such a quick leave without more information. Damn my stupid instincts. I dont even have a date to work on.

I sighed as i went to bed that night aching, tired, and just plain sore. The beds are rough, but not too uncomfortable. I woke up to a cool breeze, i looked out the window seeing a hole and sighed softly before getting up to practice.

I pulled my new clothes on from my crate before going downstairs and outside in the back to practice everything jack taught me. I looked around before practicing some moves from dance to stretch.

I sighed softly before getting back to practice my eyes determined for this.

-jacks pov-

I woke up exhausted which is normal for all of us newsies. I was just up earlier to help Kel with her training. I sighed pulling my clothes of and went to go get her, i was surprised yet again by her as i noticed she wasnt in bed. I looked around before seeing a form in the back of the lodging house. I looked closer to see kel already training her hardest.

I smiled to myself watching her twist, turn, jump, punch and duck. She was beautiful cant deny it, slim body, nice chest, and determined hazel eyes. Her hair was tucked under her cap, but just the memory of her brown locks with blonde highlights.

I shook my head clear knowing it was a bad idea, and i have the beautiful sarah jacobs. "hey jack" David said from behind me, he looke dexhausted too.

"hey davey..." I said softly looking out the window as she took a smoke break. I smiled agains to myself as david gasped.

"who is she?" David wondered breathless, it made me chuckle quietly in response. Her pants are brown with patches on them with black suspenders, boots, and her cap.

"that my dear david is keladry..our newest recruit..dont get yer head in da clouds she isnt stayin" I said patting his shoulder as she fixed her brown plaid button up.

"shes beautiful" He whispered with his head already in the clouds.

"and not stayin..shes spots newsie needin my help ta train her" I said smiling at him as keladry smoked looking off in the distance working on her stance. "get yer papes and go sell davey boy, the way she is workin right now i can tell ya she isnt lookin fer romance" I said laughing as i walked out passing mush, skittery, snipeshooter and kid blink.

They worked in the morning while the other did the lunch shift. I sighed grabbing coffee from songbird one of me newsies who is a blonde girl with green eyes. She helps cook and clean as well as work wid the kids before taking the morning shift.

"anudder cup please song" I said and she poured another cup of bitter coffee and handed me two rolls for me and kel.

"here ya go kelly" She said smiling at me as she hummed softly handing food to everyone else. It made me smile, she has been here as long as I have.

"danks" i said shooting her a wink making her roll her eyes turning away in her skirt and blouse. She always reminded everyone that she was still a girl, but the knife in her skirt as well as her boot reminded everyone she was dangerous too.

I went out back and cleared my throat making Kel jump ten feet in the air spinning around. She had a fighting stance and relaxed a bit seeing it was only me.

"hey dere wild cat..now eat and drink." I said handing her the rolls and coffee.

"you make this?" she asked looking at me curiously about what other talents i could have.

"nah..song boid did" I said chuckling as i ate and drank my breakfast.

"its delicious..ill have to thank her" she said smiling softly pushing a random piece of hair that fell loose from the cap.

-keladry-

I ate the warm roll that has honey in it and drank the bitter coffee that still warmed my cold body. I looked around before jack stood up. I knew it was time to train again. My body was still protesting at my actions, but i had to do this. I shook my head as i started one on one with him in hand to hand.

I kicked out and he grabbed my foot, i thought quickly jumping up twisting my body kicking him in the face so he let go before falling smacking my hand on thr ground rolling away from him.

Jack laughed hysterically holding his face in pure amusement. "dat was great kel! good job! quick tihnking!" he said grinning at me happily.

"th-thank you" i whispered shivering from the cold wet ground trying to hide it from him. His probing eyes knew i was trying to be tough as well as let the cold issue go, he was trying to treat me like one of the boys which i was grateful for.

We kept it up till near lunch, i went upstiars as pumped water into the tub before i started washing in the tub. My arms ached like crazy but it was all i could do. I sighed shivering from the cold water as i scrubbed with a scented soap that was put into my room. I got out as quickly as possible shivering as i dried off before putting on new warm clothes that were on the heater carefully so they wouldnt catch on fire.

I needed to thank songbird at some point. I smiled as i ran a comb through my hair wincing at the tangles before pulling it back into a french braid. I sighed softly going downstairs and smiled at jack with a bit of money in my pocket for food, then for my papers.

"here goes nuttin" jack said grinning as we walked out of the lodging house to the diner that was close to being empty, except for the cop that smacked me in the face who was getting drunk.

'this isnt going to end well..' were my last thoughts before i sat down.


End file.
